Wrecked
by cooliochick5
Summary: Can heros get into car accidents?


_**Okay so, This is set two years in the past when Roy is 16, Wally is 13, and Dick is 11. I own nothing.**_

Roy Harper, like most 16 year olds, had gotten his licence and was finally able to drive with more then one person in his car. And like most friends who friends have cars, Dick and Wally were the first to ask if they could go for a car ride with him.

"So can we go for a ride?" Dick asked, well, begged, for the third time. Roy only shook his head again.

"No way guys, what if something happened." Roy replied.

"Nothing is gonna happen, or is it that you're too chicken to actually drive?" Wally asked, then went to clucking like a chicken.

"I'm not, alright!" Roy argued.

"Please Roy, just one ride?" Dick begged, this time making sure to add puppy dog eyes. Roy sighed.

"Okay fine, one ride, maybe two if Wally doesn't shut his mouth, he'll need a doctor when I'm through with him."

The three walked out to the curb where Roy's car was parked. It was a dark green pick up truck, nothing special, except the steering wheel that the three of them had found while riding their bikes around when they first met. Roy made sure it was in his car.

All three piled in, Roy obviously in the driver's seat, Wally in the passenger seat, and Dick in the back seat in between the two. Roy breathed out slowly and turned on the car. Adjusting his mirrors, he slowly began to drive down the street, keeping his eyes glued to the road. The only time that his concentration was broken was when Dick decided to say something.

"Roy, don't you think you're going a little slow?" He asked, observing the sign they had just past; the speed limit was 65 and Roy was probably going about half of that.

"Um, right sure." Roy said picking up the pace a little but still looking at nothing but the road. But looking at only the road can get you to a place you don't want to be in. They were on the high way.

"Crap!" Roy mumbled, realizing where they were, _'It'll be okay, so far so good, nothing will happen, damn it, something always happens when you say 'nothing will happen' or is that only when you say it out loud, did I jinx it? We're screwed. No we're not, it'll be fine.' _Roy continued to think when all of a sudden, someone in front of him decided to switch lanes. Roy had to quickly swerve to avoid him.

"MORON!" Wally yelled.

But apparently, the 'moron' thought he still had a chance at getting between Roy and the car in front of him, so the driver pulled back a bit and attempted to get between them like parallel parking, that wasn't the case at all. Instead the driver hit the side of Roy's truck that Wally was on with such a force that the car started swerving uncontrollably. Since he had hit Wally's side, the teen went flying forward into the windshield and was now half out the car, the only thing holding him back was his seat belt. Just then a car that couldn't stop in time had hit the back of the car, this time, making contact with the side door, throwing glass all around. Seeing this, Roy crawled in the back seat, trying to shield Dick, who was unconscious from being jolted around and probably hitting his head on something, from as much of the glass as possible. he saw Wally almost out of the car and since it would be stupid to try and pull him back in, Roy instead, undid his seat belt, allowing him to slid onto the hood of the truck and to the ground. Knowing that he had to get Dick out of the truck somehow, Roy looked around frantically, noticing a window that had been broken. Roy dragged the boy over to said window and got him through as fast as he could while avoiding the glass that was still in tact. Once Dick was out of the truck, Roy attempted to get out the same way, when suddenly another car that couldn't stop in time either had hit the back of the truck with such a force that it that it flew forward, landing upside down then turning on it's side. Roy was still inside. His whole world went black.

**Wally's p.o.v:**

It was crazy how one minute we went from driving around and the next minute we get in a crash. When the car hit my door I went side ways and through the windshield, I'm still trying to figure out why the air bags didn't deploy, or maybe they did and I just didn't notice, well of course I didn't, why would I, I had bigger fish to fry, I was practically being strangled by my seat belt. Luckily Roy, or Dick I think, undid my seat belt so I ended up on the ground. It took me a while to become aware of my surroundings, but when I did, I noticed Dick was on the ground now too and that the truck was on it's side. Roy was no where to be found. I tried to get over to Dick, but found myself crawling instead. I pulled him over toward me and began to look around for Roy when I realized that he was still in the truck. I began to make my way to the truck when I was stopped by other drivers, who had gotten out of the cars.

"You can't go back in there, it's to dangerous!" One said.

"Help is coming."

Sure enough, I soon heard sirens, but still attempted to get away from them. In the end, I took a seat next to Dick, watching the car until the ambulance came.

**Dick's p.o.v:**

I honestly don't remember much of what happened. I remembered that when we started swerving, I was flung side ways and hit my head on the door frame. After that, someone, I'm guessing Roy, had pushed me out a window, I'm really not sure,I was only partially awake and lost all consciousnesses when I hit the pavement. Awhile later I woke up when I heard sirens and Wally being held back, though I didn't know why. Soon the ambulances, cop cars, and even a fire truck came around. Wally was still yelling about something and I soon figured out what got him so upset. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the all ready totaled car being torn apart and two firemen carrying out a high school student with red hair. It took me a minute and when I realized who it was, one thing shot through my mind.

'Please don't be dead.'

**Roy's p.o.v:**

I woke up about 4 hours later in the hospital. My right arm and left leg were wrapped up and well as my left hand. I had a neck brace on, and my head was wrapped too. I'm guessing I got the worst of the injuries. Wait! Where's Dick and Wally? I began to freak out when I heard a small sigh to my left. I turned my head a bit and saw Dick, his arm and head wrapped like mine. I looked to my right and saw Wally. His chest and head had gauze around them as well. I'm guessing we all had concussions or head injuries of some sort. At least we were all alive. over the course of 3 days, none of us said anything to each other. The first day we were in the hospital, Bruce came to visit Dick, Barry and Iris came to visit Wally, and Oliver stopped by to see me. We didn't say much, just because I was a little more interested in who came to see the other two. Iris was in tears when she saw Wally, and Barry was also worried as heck, but wouldn't show it. That got me to thinking why Wally's parents didn't come. Moving on i saw Dick and a side of Bruce that I never saw before. There was no doubt that he was in total dad mode at this point. When he talked you could tell he was chocked up. eventually all of the visitors left for the night, the three of us still said nothing.

The next day the same 4 people showed up as well as a new group of people. Bruce and Dick's three friends Vanessa, Kelly and Andre showed up. Iris, Barry, a two people, who I'm guessing where wally's parent's came next. It really kind of ticked me off that Wally's dad looked like he was dragged here adn didn't say two words to his own son, he didn't even come the first day and today he wound up staying a total of 3 minutes. Today Dinah came with Oliver a little after everyone else left.

"What's up with Wally's dad?" I ask.

Both sighed.

"He isn't the best dad out there, let's leave it at that." Dinah explained.

"And who knew Dick had so many friends, you'd think that with a dad like Bruce, he'd be less social." I continued.

"Bruce is an okay guy." Oliver replied.

"Well-." I went on but was cut off.

"Why don't you just ask the boys yourself." Dinah asked. I sighed, trying not to meet anyone's gaze.

"I guess we should be leaving now." Dinah said before she and Oliver headed for the door.

After a long silence, Wally spoke up.

"The deal with my dad is, and please don't tell anyone, is he's kind of abusive sometimes, he isn't home a lot of the time and he drinks."

"What, why doesn't you're mom do anything?' I asked.

"She does, she threatens to kick him out, he punches a wall, grabs a beer and sits on the couch and watches t.v." Wally mumbled.

"Does Barry and Iris know?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah, they're trying to get me to come live with them." Wally said. There was another long pause when Dick decided to break it.

"And to answer you're question, I've known a lot of my friends since before I moved in with Bruce." Dick smiled.

"Interesting." I said, before going completely quiet again. We were sitting here, talking like nothing had happened. But it did.

"I really messed up guys, I should have never taken you on that car ride." I said.

"You didn't mess up, that moron did." Wally protested. I rolled my eyes.

"But I came close to nearly losing you guys." I answer.

"But you didn't, you actually kind of saved us, you shield me from the glass and got me out of the truck and you undid Wally's seat belt, thus saving him." Dick pointed out.

"You guys are like my brothers, it's my job to save you." I laughed a bit.

**4 month's later: Roy's point of view:**

Well it's been officially 4 months since the accident. All of our wounds healed, and I was still left without a car. I was trying to save up for at least a used one and after a long wait, Oliver helped pay for the rest of my car. This time, I got a used red truck. The first day I had it, I invited the boys over the help me fix it up a bit, which didn't take very long. We all stood quietly for a moment, admiring the truck when both boys began to exchange looks as if they were trying to hide something.

"Well, let's get in." Dick said. Shaking my head, I got into the driver's seat, Wally sat next to me and Dick was behind us. There was something familiar about the truck, I'm guessing it was the fact that the steering wheel was from my old truck.

"Let's go for a drive." Wally suggested. We all exchanged glances then if on cue said:

"No highway."

In the end we took it around the block a few time. We wound up avoiding that highway all together.

_**Okay guys sorry if that really sucked but this was my second attempt at a serious fic. Anyway so I'm thinking of making a multi ch fic for Dick, Wally, and **_**_Roy, not slash though, Tell me what ya think. thanks for reading._**


End file.
